


Hella gay

by eclipseraider



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseraider/pseuds/eclipseraider
Summary: Max realizes she has a crush on her best friend. Fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 42





	Hella gay

Max could never be certain. Chloe was a flirt, sure, but she pretty much flirted with anything that moved. So, it didn't really mean anything when they held hands. Right?

Or when Chloe dared Max to kiss her.

Or when Chloe called her cute.

Or the way Chloe sounded in the pool the other day when she whispered, "Why look, an otter in my water", and Max felt a nervous rush all over her body.

Too bad Ms. Grant wasn't a counsellor, because Max totally needed some answers right now. Was it normal to think your best-friend sounded sexy?

Damned hormones. That was probably all this was.

Yeah. Lying down in Chloe's bed was making her confused. She really wasn't sure why she kept having sleepovers here.

Whose idea was this again?

A loud buzz from her cell broke Max out of whatever funk she was in. The light of the screen was blurry, and she stretched her arm over to pick it up, straining to read the name in the darkness.

Ugh.

Max flopped back into position. She was _so_ not in the mood to chat with Warren right now. He was sweet, she'd give him that, but lately the constant texting was doing her head in.

Within ten seconds the phone vibrated again. Come _on_!

"Somebody's popular tonight."

There was Chloe, right on cue. She was the biggest tease in Arcadia Bay; Max didn't need to prove any hypothesis when it came to that.

"So...who's the lucky guy? Or girl, we don't discriminate in the Price household."

"It's nobody." Max sighed, slightly flustered at Chloe's choice of words.

"Whoa, ok Max, you might be a ninja but you are not getting out of this convo _that_ easy."

Chloe slumped down onto the bed beside her. She was still putting on some socks. Or, attempting to, at least. She seemed distracted.

Max looked into her eyes, bright with curiosity and something else she couldn't quite decipher.

"Spill."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Chloe, it's no big deal."

"Pfft. Yeah right, Maxibon. I'm confiscating your phone."

"Chloe can you just - ugh"

Max internally groaned as Chloe clambered over her body. She could feel the warmth of her skin, brushing against her own, leaving tiny shockwaves in its wake. The physical contact was making her queasy, or...something.

"Hoooo boy. What do we have here?" She exclaimed, rolling back in unmasked delight.

"WARREN? What kind of a name is Warren?"

Chloe burst into laughter. "This is like some 1800s shit."

Max frowned.

"I hate you."

"Oh my God, dude! This guy is like, totally in love with you."

"I know."

Chloe paused, suddenly serious as she turned her attention away from the screen.

"Are you...are you into him?"

"I..." Max went blank. Truth be told, she was finding it hard to concentrate with Chloe staring at her like that. The proximity wasn't helping, either.

"I'm confused." She scrunched her face, mortified at her lack of eloquence. That came out _so_ wrong.

"Oh. I...I see." Wait, why did it sound like Chloe was...was she disappointed?

Before Max could get a word in, Chloe was back to her normal self.

"Well in that case, why don't you let me help you two hook up. He reaaaally wants to bone you, trust me."

Max felt her face grow bright red, and she instantly grabbed her cell before Chloe could do any more damage.

"Hey! Just trying to help a damsel in distress."

"I don't..." Max tried, a tempest swirling in her heart, "I don't like...him."

"Ok...so, what's the problem then? You look hella stressed. I was saving it for a special occasion, but I've got some spare weed if you want?"

Max took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe she could talk to Chloe about her feelings? Who knows, she might even understand.

On second thoughts, maybe it was better to stay guarded.

"I like someone else."

Chloe propped herself onto one arm, attention fully on Max.

"Ooh la la, _this_ is getting juicy! Now you _have_ to tell me who it is."

"No."

"Maaaaaax"

"No."

"I'll ask Mom to get you free breakfasts at Two Whales for a week?"

"Nope."

"A month, then."

"Chloe..."

"A year! Final offer."

Max shot an amused glance at her, and buried her face into her hands.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It'd be weird."

"What do you mean, Long Max Silver? Nothing is too weird for Captain Bluebeard! Arrr!"

Max giggled at the pirate reference. It was nice to feel like she was a kid again. She and Chloe had gone on so many adventures, and found such wonderful treasures together.

But how would Captain Bluebeard really feel if he found out his first mate had a crush on him?

Max lowered her hands from her face.

"Chloe? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, hot stuff."

"Um..." Max really hoped she wasn't blushing too hard.

"The other day, did you...like it?"

"Like what?"

Why was this so hard to say? There was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just her and Chloe. They were friends. Friends! Plus, she could always just rewind if this turned out awkwardly.

Max swallowed.

"Did you like it when I... _kissed_ you."

"O-Oh! Err..."

She watched Chloe grow uncharacteristically quiet.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, it's just...I haven't had a lot of practice, and I'm not sure if I was any good."

She looked up at Chloe expectantly.

"You were."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really good." Chloe repeated, whispering now.

"It wasn't...it wasn't weird, was it?"

Chloe smiled. She shifted closer, and ran a finger through Max's hair.

"No. But kissing girls is _hella_ gay, Max."

"Oh."

Max looked down, paralyzed. She could feel the same queasiness from before. It was growing stronger, harder to control, especially now that Chloe's hand was stroking her cheek, tracing patterns around her lips.

It felt good. Really good. Really...intense. She didn't want it to stop, though. 

Max breathed out, still too on edge to look up into Chloe's eyes. She could feel their foreheads touching now, smell the ocean spray mist on Chloe's neck.

Chloe's hand gently cupped her face, guiding her closer, inch by inch, until Max found herself staring into bright blue irises, quivering as she closed the gap and pressed her lips against Chloe's, the storm inside her finally subsiding.


End file.
